Una nuova Guerra del Tempo
by katyjolinar
Summary: Seguendo ricordi di secoli prima, il Dottore si ritrova nel 2036
1. Chapter 1

906 anni.

Per un umano sembrano un'eternità, oltre 30 generazioni.

Eternità. Nell'universo nulla è eterno, o almeno non lo è nel senso proprio del termine. Ogni cosa si trasforma in qualcos'altro, in un continuo circolo.

In 906 anni molte cose cambiano, e quell'uomo lo sapeva bene; lui di cambiamenti era un esperto.

Camminava nella base militare di Jacksonville, Florida, Stati uniti. Era il 2036; ci era già stato lì, ci aveva vissuto quando era appena un ragazzo, 800 anni prima, ma per i terrestri erano passati soltanto poco meno di 60 anni.

Si fermò davanti all'ultima casa. La riconobbe: la porta rossa la distingueva dal resto delle case. Erano passati secoli, ma ricordava bene quando l'aveva dipinta; in realtà il regolamento lo vietava, ma la sua posizione professionale aveva fatto chiudere un occhio ai piani alti. In fondo essere l'ufficiale scientifico capo della base dava i suoi vantaggi.

A quei tempi si faceva chiamare Jacob Dunham, ma era conosciuto come Il Dottore.


	2. Chapter 2

Si fermò sul vialetto e si guardò intorno; tutto era immobile, abbandonato da chissà quanto tempo.

Faceva caldo. Si aprì l'impermeabile e si allentò la cravatta, quindi fece qualche passo verso la porta della casa. Le Converse affondavano nella terra morbida del vialetto, facendolo sorridere ai lontani ricordi della sua giovinezza: una giovane donna che lo aspettava davanti alla porta, i capelli biondi che si muovevano nel vento… la sua cara Marilyn.

Fece un respiro profondo e aprì. Si guardò intorno, i mobili erano sempre gli stessi, anche se erano rovinati dagli anni.

Entrò nella camera da letto; il grosso letto matrimoniale occupava ancora buona parte della stanza. Si sedette sul materasso e lo provò; si sorprese a chiedersi che ne era stato di Marilyn, ma si ricordò che erano passati 59 anni, probabilmente era morta di vecchiaia, o era molto anziana e viveva da qualche parte, affidata alle cure delle figlie e, probabilmente, dei nipoti.

L'uomo scattò in piedi e corse nell'altra stanza. Si fermò davanti alla porta, riportando alla mente l'aspetto che aveva nel periodo in cui si era fermato in quella casa: un lettino e una piccola culla, e animali di pelouche ovunque.

Poggiò una mano sulla maniglia e la girò.

I cardini cigolarono sotto il peso degli anni, rivelando la piccola stanza delle bambine. Non era affatto come se la ricordava: ai due lati c'erano due lettini in legno, le altre due pareti, invece, erano occupate da un armadio e una scrivania.

Rimase sorpreso, ma si riprese subito. Era ovvio che non fosse come ricordava, le bambine nel frattempo erano cresciute.

Qualcosa, per terra vicino alla scrivania, attirò la sua attenzione. Si avvicinò e raccolse un vecchio orsetto impolverato, con una tuta mimetica e un cappellino. Il Dottore sorrise e se lo mise nella tasca dell'impermeabile.

Si guardò ancora intorno; sulla scrivania trovò un blocco per disegni. Prese anche quello, lo aprì e riconobbe il tratto.

"Olive…" sussurrò tra sé, sfogliando i disegni. Riconobbe alcune cose a lui famigliari, compreso un rozzo disegno di una cabina blu. Andò ancora avanti, ma quello che vide non gli piacque: terrore, tristezza, smarrimento, violenza…

Corse fuori, verso il suo mezzo di trasporto. Prima di andarsene, 800 anni prima, aveva chiesto ad altri due scienziati suoi amici di prendersi cura delle sue ragazze. Perché non lo avevano fatto?

Entrò nella cabina e accese il computer di bordo; voleva cercare qualunque informazione su cosa fosse successo in quei 60 anni a Marilyn e le bambine.

Non trovò molto: Marilyn era morta pochi anni dopo la sua partenza, e le bambine erano state affidate a un'amica di famiglia.

Controllò tutti i documenti che aveva trovato. Dopo che se ne era andato Marilyn si era risposata. Trovò molte denunce per violenza domestica, e infine il certificato di morte di quell'uomo. Rachel aveva 5 anni e Olivia 7.

Erano state affidate in seguito a Nina Sharp; se la ricordava bene quella donna, era ambiziosa e irrefrenabile sul lavoro, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata un'ottima madre. Infatti ebbe la conferma da quello che trovò: Rachel si era sposata e aveva avuto due figli, Ella e Eddie, mentre Olivia era entrata nell'FBI.

Rise di gusto, era proprio il colmo, lui che odiava le armi aveva avuto una figlia che con le armi aveva a che fare tutti i giorni.

Continuò a leggere. Le informazioni non erano molte… Olivia aveva avuto una figlia nel 2012, Henrietta Bishop. I suoi cuori fecero un balzo: quel bambino malaticcio che aveva incontrato nelle cene con le famiglie dei colleghi era il padre di sua nipote. I Bishop gli erano sempre piaciuti, Walter sembrava una brava persona, anche se era un po' eccentrico.

Cercò altre informazioni, ma oltre il 2015 c'era il buio più totale, non solo sulla sua famiglia, ma su tutto quanto. Era come se dopo il 2015 la Terra avesse smesso di vivere.

Decise allora di trovarsi le informazioni di prima mano. Si spostò ai comandi, impostò la data e tirò la leva di avvio.

Il veicolo ebbe uno scossone e cominciò a roteare su sé stesso; il Dottore si aggrappò alla plancia dei comandi per non volare via.

"Oh, andiamo, piccola! Vai più piano!" esclamò, tirando con forza il freno.

La frenata brusca scaraventò l'uomo dall'altra parte della stanza, assieme a tutti gli oggetti non fissati. Il Dottore si alzò dolorante e controllò lo schermo della data.

"Ancora 2036? Ma avevo detto 2015, stupido catorcio di un TARDIS!"

Come risposta, l'apparecchio smise di funzionare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammazione! No! Non ora!" imprecò, prendendo a calci la plancia. Il TARDIS non diede segni di vita: si stava autoriparando e ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo perché potesse ripartire. Decise di farsi un giro fuori.

Aprì la pesante porta in legno che lo separava dall'esterno. Era notte; annusò l'aria, si trovava ancora sulla Terra, ma c'era qualcosa di strano. Una strana sensazione lo invase, qualcosa che aveva già sentito quando era arrivato alla base militare di Jacksonville, prima non ci aveva fatto caso, ma era come se la vibrazione non fosse quella giusta.

Si guardò intorno; prima di pensare ad altro doveva capire dove si trovava. Non era più a Jacksonville, ma era ancora negli Stati Uniti, ne era abbastanza certo.

Chiuse a chiave il TARDIS e si incamminò lungo il vicolo, tenendo le mani nelle tasche dell'impermeabile.

Sentì tra le dita il suo cacciavite sonico; non era un'arma, lui non ne portava mai, ma gli sarebbe comunque tornato utile.

Era quasi arrivato allo sbocco del vicolo quando dalla strada principale si sentirono degli spari.

Si bloccò sul posto, afferrò il cacciavite sonico e lo puntò.

Qualcuno comparve dalla strada, si fermò e guardò verso di lui. teneva un fucile tra le mani; fissò ancora il vicolo e, finalmente, corse, andando incontro al Dottore. Quando fu abbastanza vicino lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo trascinò dietro un cassonetto dei rifiuti.

"Cosa…" chiese il Dottore, tenendo ben saldo il cacciavite sonico.

"Stai giù!" esclamò una voce famigliare. Il Dottore lo guardò meglio: capelli castani, occhi chiari, fisico scolpito; lui aveva già visto quell'uomo.

"Capitano Harkness?!"

"Ci conosciamo?" chiese l'altro, rispondendo al fuoco. Non avevano ancora smesso di sparare.

"Certo che sì! Sono il Dottore!"

Il Capitano smise di sparare e lo fissò sorridente. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando una pallottola vagante lo colpì alla testa. Harkness cadde a terra con un buco in mezzo alla fronte e gli spari cessarono.

Il Dottore si affacciò con cautela, sbirciando verso la strada; non c'era più nessuno, quindi si girò verso il Capitano, ancora steso a terra. Il foro di proiettile era scomparso; Harkness annaspò e fece un colpo di tosse, poi si tirò su.

"Cosa…" chiese ancora il Dottore.

"Lealisti. Diventano ogni giorno più precisi. È la quinta volta che mi accoppano oggi."

"C… cosa?" ripetè ancora l'altro "Che cosa diavolo succede, Jack?"

L'altro sospirò e si alzò, si guardò intorno e tornò a rivolgersi al Dottore.

"Sei proprio l'aiuto che ci serve. Vieni con me, ti spiego tutto dopo."

Il Dottore annuì e seguì il Capitano lungo strade strette e poco frequentate, fino a una vecchia entrata di servizio della metropolitana.

"La metropolitana di Boston non viene più usata da circa 20 anni. I ribelli la usano come nascondiglio sicuro." spiegò, passando il cancello e scendendo la stretta scala.

Si ritrovarono in un ambiente colmo di gente intenta a preparativi di ogni genere, ma nonostante l'affollamento c'era un gran silenzio.

I due si fecero largo tra la folla, quindi svoltarono in un tunnel laterale meno affollato, su cui si aprirono alcune porte.

Jack si fermò davanti all'ultima porta e tornò a rivolgersi al Dottore.

"Dietro questa porta c'è una delle nostre collaboratrici e informatrici. Una brava ragazza."

L'altro annuì e il Capitano aprì la porta. Appena entrarono una giovane donna bionda corse loro incontro e saltò al collo di Jack.

"Ehi! Piano, piccola!" esclamò l'uomo "Che succede?"

"Li ho trovati!" disse la ragazza, indicando un altro uomo, nella stanza con loro.

Il Dottore li osservò; i due nuovi avevano lo stesso sguardo e una postura molto simile. Probabilmente erano parenti tra loro.

"Stai dicendo che quel gran bel fusto è…" domandò Jack, mangiandoselo con gli occhi. La giovane annuì e guardò il Dottore, incuriosita.

"Dottore, ti presento Etta." li presentò il Capitano.

"Dottore?" chiese l'altro uomo "Dottore chi?"

"Solo Il Dottore. E lei sarebbe?"

"Peter. Peter Bishop." si presentò l'altro.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Bishop. Quell'uomo non dimostrava più di 40 anni, come poteva essere suo genero?

Se lo ricordava neonato, nel 1978, e nel 1979 ricordava che passava ore a contemplare Olivia che dormiva, quando si trovavano tutti insieme.

Inoltre se lo ricordava malato, una strana malattia lo aveva colpito in tenera età e per quello che sapeva lo avrebbe ucciso prima di raggiungere i 10 anni. Nonostante se ne fosse andato quando Olivia aveva due anni e Rachel era neonata, quindi Peter aveva 3 anni, era convinto che sarebbe sopravvissuto, poiché Walter si era dato da fare fin da subito per trovare una cura, ma non pensava di trovarsi di fronte un uomo perfettamente sano, senza alcun segno di quella orribile malattia.

"Peter Bishop? Una volta conoscevo tuo padre." disse il Dottore, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

"Non credo che Walter possa ricordarsi. Siamo stati fuori dal giro per parecchio tempo." rispose l'altro.

"In realtà ricordo molte cose, al momento, ma di te no, giovanotto." rispose una voce derma e anziana alle loro spalle.

Il Dottore si girò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Walter Bishop in persona. Era anziano, ma non quanto avrebbe pensato, e aveva ancora quella caratteristica scintilla nei suoi occhi, ancora viva dopo più di mezzo secolo.

"Beh, io sono cambiato parecchio da allora… è passato tanto tempo."

Si avvicinò quindi a Walter e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi. Walter sostenne lo sguardo, infine spalancò gli occhi ma non si mosse.

"Hai scoperto l'elisir di lunga vita, Jake?"

"Più o meno…" rispose l'altro, con un sorriso gongolante e guardandosi intorno "Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Walter."

"Walter, lo conosci?" si intromise Peter.

"Eh? Sì, lui è…"

"Un vecchio amico di famiglia." completò il Dottore.

"Non sembri poi così vecchio." Rispose l'altro, sospettoso.

Il Dottore non rispose e si girò verso Jack, che aveva aggiornato Etta sugli ultimi avvenimenti.

"Capitano, ho bisogno che mi racconti tutto quello che è successo dal 2015 ad oggi."

"Etta…" si intromise il dottor Bishop "Mia cara ragazza, non ci hai ancora presentato questo tuo amico."

"Lui è il Capitano Jack Harkness. Prima dell'Epurazione era a capo di una squadra dell'Istituto Torchwood, in Gran Bretagna."

"Istituto Torchwood?" chiese Walter, interessato "Che cos'è?"

"Era un'agenzia che si occupava dello studio e recupero di tecnologia aliena," spiegò il Capitano "allo scopo di prevenire e combattere una possibile invasione… ma questo era prima di scoprire che la minaccia veniva dalla Terra stessa, e non dallo Spazio."

"Tecnologia Aliena? Intendi extraterrestre?" chiese Peter, confuso.

"Gli incontri ravvicinati sono più frequenti di quanto si creda. Potresti esserne testimone in qualsiasi momento senza che te ne renda conto." spiegò il Dottore, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Jack "Che fine hanno fatto gli altri? I tuoi compagni intendo."

Jack sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Li hanno uccisi tutti durante l'Epurazione. Io me la sono cavata grazie alla mia capacità."

"Cosa è successo, precisamente, durante questa Epurazione?" chiese il Dottore. Negli archivi del TARDIS non aveva trovato nulla… eppure aveva accesso a tutta la storia dell'Universo.

"Oh, beh…" esordì Peter "Per dirla in modo semplice, il futuro ci ha invaso."

"Cosa? C… che? Come?" domandò ancora il Dottore.

Jack sospirò e si avvicinò, mettendosi di fronte all'uomo.

"E' più facile se lo vedi di persona, Dottore. Accedi ai miei ricordi."

L'altro lo fissò indeciso, infine gli prese la testa tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi.

Stava per accedere ai ricordi del Capitano, quando Peter lo fermò.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Devo entrare nella memoria a lungo termine di Jack. Ora lasciami lavorare. Non accetto altre interruzioni da gente meno intelligente di me."


	5. Chapter 5

Ottenuto il silenzio, il Dottore si concentrò nella mente di Jack.

Cercò nel mare di ricordi quello giusto, aiutato dal Capitano, che portava in superficie quelli risalenti al 2015. Finalmente trovò il filone giusto e cominciò a raccontare quel che vedeva.

_Cardiff, un tranquillo pomeriggio di settembre. Jack era di buonumore: quel giorno non doveva lavorare, e aveva organizzato di passare la giornata con Ianto. Era riuscito a venire in possesso di due ottimi biglietti per la partita di calcio di quel pomeriggio._

_Erano appena entrati nello stadio quando ci fu una breve ma intensa scossa di terremoto. Lo stadio venne evacuato, ma quasi subito scattò il cessato allarme e poterono rientrare. Jack si guardò intorno; aveva l'impressione che le persone, prima dell'evacuazione, fossero molte meno._

_La partita cominciò regolarmente, ma un boato la interruppe dopo venti minuti. Tutto lo stadio si alzò in piedi; cosa stava succedendo?_

_Degli uomini erano comparsi come dal nulla; vestivano in grigio ed erano completamente pelati._

_Tra la folla si scatenò il panico; tutti corsero verso le uscite, ma erano bloccate._

_Gli uomini calvi si avvicinarono alla gente, presero alcune persone e poi…_

_Fu un massacro. Le persone vennero prese a gruppi, e gli altri erano costretti ad assistere._

_Venne il turno di Ianto e Jack. Cercarono di opporre resistenza, ma senza successo; vennero abbandonati nel prato, al centro dello stadio._

_Jack si svegliò nello stadio deserto. Gli uomini calvi erano scomparsi, lasciando nello stadio solo cadaveri._

_Riuscì ad uscire e tornò alla base di Torchwood, ma anche lì erano passati gli uomini in grigio._

_Scappò via, scoprendo che c'erano altri sopravvissuti. Venne organizzata una resistenza, ma tutte le rivolte vennero soppresse col sangue._

_Molto duramente riuscì a raggiungere gli Stati Uniti._

_Scoprì che gli uomini calvi avevano preso il potere anche oltre oceano. Venivano dal futuro, erano chiamati Osservatori._

_Scoprì anche che un'agenzia federale, la Divisione Fringe, cercava di combatterli. Li cercò; voleva unirsi alla lotta contro coloro che avevano ucciso le persone che considerava la sua famiglia._

_Il tempo passò. Jack continuava a cercare questo gruppo federale; arrivò a Boston, nella ormai deserta Università di Harvard. Lì trovò un gruppo di ribelli._

_Erano quattro adulti e una bambina di circa cinque anni, due uomini e due donne, di cui una incinta… e uno somigliava incredibilmente al Dottore. Jack conosceva anche la donna incinta: era Rose, compagna del Dottore per un certo tempo, prima di rimanere imprigionata in un universo alternativo assieme al clone umano del Dottore stesso._

_Gli altri due non li aveva mai visti prima: lei aveva i capelli rossi e somigliava incredibilmente alla bambina, mentre l'altro uomo era bruno e indossava un paio di occhiali._

_Gli dissero di chiamarsi Olivia Dunham e Lincoln Lee, di provenire da un universo alternativo e di aver fatto parte, assieme a Rose e al "Dottore Umano", che aveva assunto il nome di John Smith, della Divisione Fringe del loro universo, e di essersi uniti alle loro controparti alternative nella lotta contro gli Osservatori, dopo la fusione dei due universi, che aveva dato vita a un terzo._

_Si unì a loro; scoprì che la bambina era la figlia della controparte di Olivia, affidata loro prima di decidere di ibernarsi in una sostanza color ambra, all'interno del locale dove loro stessi si nascondevano._

_In poco tempo conquistò la loro fiducia e l'affetto della piccola Henrietta, ma la lotta contro gli Osservatori era infruttuosa, e presero anche loro la decisione di ibernarsi. Fu una decisione sofferta soprattutto per Rose e John: avrebbero ibernato anche il nascituro, prima della sua nascita, ma non c'era altra soluzione._

_Jack si prese carico della piccola Henrietta. Acquistarono delle false identità e la crebbe come una figlia, vedendola diventare agente della nuova Divisione Fringe e, contemporaneamente, membro attivo della resistenza, soprattutto grazie all'appoggio del suo superiore all'interno della Divisione, Simon Foster._

Il Dottore allontanò le mani. Entrambi stavano piangendo: il transfert emotivo era un effetto collaterale della sua capacità telepatica tattile.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Riportare alla mente tutti quei ricordi dolorosi lo aveva destabilizzato.

Il Dottore lo abbracciò, in attesa che si calmasse, infine fissò gli altri tre.

I due uomini non mostravano alcuna emozione, ma la ragazza sembrava scossa e impugnava una pistola.

"Henrietta, metti via quell'arma." disse, calmo.

"Tu puoi leggere la mente delle persone." affermò la giovane, senza abbassare l'arma.

"Non sono un Osservatore. Loro sono umani del futuro, io no."

"Dimostralo!"

"Etta, il Dottore ha ragione." la rassicurò Walter. Peter le prese delicatamente la pistola dalle mani e la abbracciò. La giovane si calmò un po' e fissò gli altri.

"Quindi ci troviamo in un altro universo?" esordì il Dottore.

"Un universo nato dalla fusione di altri due." spiegò Peter "Questo ha una frequenza di fondo di 329,6 Hz, gli altri vibravano rispettivamente a 261,6 e 392 Hz."

"Certo… è naturale." annuì il Dottore "Serve agli Osservatori per poter vivere nel passato senza dover usufruire di una Macchina del Paradosso. Molto int…" si bloccò, come se si fosse appena ricordato di qualcosa.

"Qualcosa non va, Dottore?" chiese Jack, che nel frattempo si era calmato.

"Non siamo nello stesso universo." ripeté il Dottore.

"E' così. E allora?" rispose Peter.

"La mia piccola… la mia piccola potrebbe morire…" balbettò, poi corse fuori.

Gli altri lo seguirono a distanza ravvicinata lungo i vicoli di Boston. Riuscirono ad evitare sia i Lealisti che gli Osservatori, fino ad arrivare ad un vicolo cieco, sul fondo del quale era posta una cabina telefonica della polizia inglese degli anni 40, tanto anacronistica quanto fuori luogo.

"La mia piccolina…" ripeté il Dottore, come se stesse parlando alla sua fidanzata.

"Che cos'è quella?" chiese Etta, mentre il Dottore prendeva la chiave e, con mano tremante, apriva quella strana cabina blu.

"E' il TARDIS del Dottore." spiegò Jack, mentre il Dottore spalancava la porta in legno e correva dentro.

Tutti gli altri lo seguirono; Walter entrò per ultimo, rimanendo sbalordito dalle dimensioni. Uscì di nuovo fuori, misurandone il perimetro esterno, quindi rientrò e si guardò intorno.

"Fantastico! Più grande dentro che fuori! Dove lo hai recuperato questo?"

"L'ho rubata." rispose spicciamente il Dottore, mentre controllava la plancia centrale "Povera piccola… stai soffrendo, vero? Non temere, ti rimetterò in sesto in un lampo."

Si inginocchiò e aprì una delle grate del pavimento, si immerse nel mare di cavi e ne riemerse tenendo tra le mani un piccolo cristallo che emanava una debole luce azzurrina; ci soffiò sopra e il cristallo aumentò leggermente di intensità luminosa. Il Dottore sorrise e se lo mise nella tasca dell'impermeabile, quindi si tirò su.

"Ci vorrà più tempo dell'ultima volta." disse "Che cosa si fa ora?"

"Dobbiamo liberare Simon dall'Ambra." rispose la giovane.

"Ed anche Olivia e gli altri. Ma gli apparecchi che avete usato per liberare noi sono danneggiati." Continuò Peter.

"E poi dobbiamo aspettare Astro. È andata a fare provviste, dovrebbe tornare tra poco." concluse Walter.

"Va bene. Torniamo al nascondiglio." ordinò il Dottore "Darò un'occhiata a quei vostri apparecchi mentre aspettiamo."

Tornati alla metropolitana, il Dottore si sistemò in una stanza vuota, in attesa. Dopo poco Peter lo raggiunse con i due apparecchi che erano stati usati per liberare lui e i suoi compagni.

Il Dottore ne smontò uno usando il suo cacciavite sonico. Peter lo osservava da vicino, in piedi, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

"C'è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi, ragazzo?" chiese il Dottore, senza togliere gli occhi dal suo lavoro.

"Ragazzo? Tu hai la mia stessa età." obiettò l'altro.

"Solo apparenza. Sono molto più vecchio di quanto tu creda. Sono anche più vecchio del Capitano, che ha circa 100 anni."

Peter lo fissò, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione.

"Chi sei? Come hai conosciuto Walter?"

"E' una lunga storia… l'ho conosciuto negli anni 70 a Jacksonville. Ero uno scienziato militare." alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi "Ti ho anche visto nascere, sai?"

Peter sussultò. Il Dottore vide affiorare un dolore intenso nei suoi occhi.

"Olivia, la madre di Henrietta, è di Jacksonville." spiegò Bishop.

"Anche io sono stato padre, molto tempo fa." rivelò l'altro.

"Non credo tu abbia abbandonato tua figlia di 4 anni, sapendo che potevi non rivederla mai più."

"Oh, sì che l'ho fatto… anzi, le mie figlie erano molto più giovani." affermò il Dottore, continuando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.

"Perché le hai lasciate?" chiese, infine, Peter.

"Per la loro sicurezza. Nel mio mondo ero un ricercato e un rinnegato. Ho dovuto fingere la mia morte qui sulla Terra perché lasciassero in pace mia moglie e le mie figlie. Ma non è stato semplice, voi umani avete l'incredibile capacità di lasciare il segno."

"Voi umani?" domandò l'altro, confuso.

"Già…" annuì il Dottore, facendo un leggero sorriso "io non sono umano, vengo da un altro mondo. Si chiamava Gallifrey." una nota di tristezza attraversò i suoi occhi, al ricordo del pianeta natale andato distrutto.

Bishop lo fissò per qualche secondo, esaminando la sua reazione.

"Anche io, in un certo senso, non sono di questo mondo." ammise.

Il Dottore lo guardò interrogativo, e l'altro riprese a parlare.

"Hai detto di avermi visto nascere. Beh, quello non ero io, ma il mio doppio. Lui è morto di una strana malattia quando aveva 7 anni. Stavo morendo anche io, ma Walter mi rapì e mi salvò la vita usando la cura che non aveva fatto in tempo a somministrare al suo Peter. Da allora sono sempre vissuto con Walter. È una brava persona, anche se ha fatto degli errori."

"Tutti fanno degli errori." sentenziò il Dottore.

"Non tutti, però, usano dei bambini per fare esperimenti atroci. Olivia era una di questi, e ne è rimasta segnata per sempre."

L'alieno smise di lavorare sul dispositivo e fissò intensamente Peter.

"Che tipo di esperimenti erano?"

"Le hanno iniettato una sostanza sperimentale, il Cortexiphan, e l'hanno terrorizzata a morte, allo scopo di far emergere alcune capacità nascoste."

Il Dottore scattò in piedi e corse fuori. Sul suo volto si leggeva un'immensa rabbia.


	7. Chapter 7

Walter era seduto nel corridoio principale assieme ad Astrid, Etta e un gruppo di Nativi ribelli. Stava raccontando loro tutto ciò che sapeva riguardo gli Osservatori, poiché una buona conoscenza del nemico è alla base di una buona strategia di attacco e di difesa.

Il Dottore arrivò di corsa, seguito da Peter, e, senza dire una parola, sollevò di peso il vecchio scienziato e lo sbattè contro il muro, tenendolo per il colletto.

"Come hai osato? Erano solo bambini!" disse, a denti stretti, il Dottore.

"Ma che…" esclamò Walter, sorpreso e confuso.

"Te le avevo affidate perché te ne prendessi cura, non per trasformarle in cavie da laboratorio!" continuò l'altro, sempre più arrabbiato.

"I… io l'ho resa speciale" balbettò l'altro, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del Dottore.

"Era solo una bambina! Tu l'hai traumatizzata! Pensavo di potermi fidare di te."

"Tu eri morto, Jacob! Era già traumatizzata." ribattè, finalmente, il dottor Bishop.

"Non è un buon motivo per fare quello che le hai fatto!"

"E' stata un'idea di Belly…" si giustificò Walter.

"Non inventare scuse! Anche fosse stata una sua idea, tu ne sei responsabile in ugual misura!"

"Ora basta! Tutti e due!" si intromise Peter, separandoli.

"Non ti mettere in mezzo, ragazzo!" ringhiò il Dottore "Questa è una questione privata tra tuo padre e me."

"Qualunque cosa sia successa, è passato più di mezzo secolo." disse il giovane Bishop "E comunque dobbiamo restare uniti, altrimenti facciamo solo il gioco degli Osservatori."

"Lui ha fatto del male a mia figlia!" ripetè il Dottore.

"E' successo mezzo secolo fa. Ora dobbiamo pensare a liberarla dall'Ambra, come tutti gli altri." argomentò il giovane, guardandolo negli occhi.

Il Dottore lo fissò indeciso, quindi si allontanò di qualche passo.

"Che cosa è successo, papà?" chiese Etta, confusa.

"Il Dottore ha scoperto cosa ha fatto tuo nonno a sua figlia, molti anni fa." spiegò Peter.

Etta annuì e si avvicinò, guardando il Dottore negli occhi.

"Parlami di tua figlia." gli chiese "Cosa le è successo?"

L'alieno la fissò per qualche istante. Gli occhi della ragazza avevano il colore di quelli del padre, ma lo sguardo, in quel momento, era quello della sua piccola Olive.

"Non la vedo da quando aveva due anni…" spiegò "era una bambina così dolce, persino tuo padre ne era rimasto colpito… ed era anche forte, la persona più forte che abbia mai conosciuto, nonostante l'età. E io ho conosciuto molte persone, in molti mondi. Ho oltre 900 anni, sai?"

Henrietta sorrise. Il Dottore fu stupito dell'incredibile somiglianza che c'era tra lei e sua madre.

"Non sembri così vecchio…"

"Oh, lo sono. Sono un vecchio, noioso Signore del Tempo." Rise l'altro, mettendosi le mani in tasca.

"Signore del Tempo?" domandò la giovane.

"E' la mia razza. Te l'ho detto, non sono umano." spiegò.

"Parlami del tuo pianeta." lo incoraggiò lei.

Il Dottore sospirò, si tolse l'impermeabile, lo stese a terra e si sedette.

"Era bellissimo… si trovava a 250 milioni di anni luce da qui. Era pieno di alberi dalle foglie argentee, e le montagne avevano prati di un rosso intenso, coperti di neve. Aveva due soli, sai? Era uno spettacolo, il secondo sole sorgeva a sud, e gli alberi apparivano argentei come una foresta in fiamme. La cittadella era posta sotto…" raccontò, ma si accorse che Henrietta stava descrivendo lo stesso paesaggio e la fisso, in silenzio.

"…Sotto un'immensa cupola trasparente." concluse lei "La mamma mi descriveva questo posto, quando ero piccola."

Il Dottore sorrise, fissando un punto lontano di fronte a lui.

"Lo descrivevo alla mia figlia maggiore per farla addormentare…" disse.

"Ti manca il tuo pianeta?" domandò Etta.

"Molto. Ma la Terra è un pianeta altrettanto bello. Mi sono affezionato a voi umani."

"Sai nulla di cosa è successo alle tue figlie, dopo che te ne sei andato?" chiese, infine, la ragazza.

"So solo che hanno messo su famiglia. Ho tre nipoti, un maschio e due femmine, e una mi sta rendendo particolarmente fiero di lei."

I due si guardarono a lungo; il Dottore sorrise e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

In quel momento Jack tornò da una ronda; la sua camicia presentava un grosso buco sul petto, che non c'era quando era uscito.

"E' quasi ora del coprifuoco, dobbiamo andare." li informò.

Il Dottore si rimise in piedi, prese l'impermeabile e lo spolverò.

"Dove andiamo?" chiese.

"A casa mia. Stiamo lì di notte." rispose Etta.

"No. Stanotte staremo sul TARDIS. Anche se non è ancora guarita, i sistemi di sicurezza e il dispositivo anti-rilevamento sono pienamente funzionanti." ordinò il Dottore "Ho anche un sacco di stanze libere, quindi potrete sistemarvi comodi."

Tutti si guardarono; alla fine Peter annuì.

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea." Esclamò, quindi il gruppo si mise in marcia verso il veicolo del Dottore.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivati al TARDIS, il Dottore fece entrare tutti quanti e chiuse la porta.

"Sarà una lunga notte." disse "Conviene mangiare qualcosa e riposare un po'."

"Ma… quanto è grande questo posto?" chiese Astrid, sorpresa; lei non aveva ancora visto l'interno della cabina del Dottore.

"Abbastanza. Se volete, la cucina è da quella parte, accanto al guardaroba." indicò "E ci sono alcune camere da letto dopo la piscina, sulla sinistra."

Gli altri lo fissarono sconcertati per qualche secondo, ma alla fine si dispersero nei vari ambienti.

Era notte fonda. Peter non riusciva a chiudere occhio, troppi pensieri affollavano la sua mente. Decise di alzarsi dal letto e di andare nella cucina di quello strano posto a prendere da mangiare.

Entrò nella cucina, ma si bloccò sulla porta: il Capitano Harkness stava mettendo il bollitore del tè sul fuoco. Nulla di strano, se non fosse che Jack indossava soltanto un paio di boxer con dei disegni di orsetti sorridenti.

Peter si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando.

"E io che pensavo di aver visto tutto con Walter…" sussurrò.

Jack alzò gli occhi e gli sorrise, amichevole.

"Ehilà! Come mai qui? Non riesci a dormire, dolcezza?"

Peter sospirò di nuovo. Quel tizio era anche peggio di suo padre.

"Dovresti coprirti." disse, aprendo la dispensa per cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. "Ci sono delle donne in questa cabina."

"Oh, beh…" commentò Jack "la vostra amica, Astrid, è passata poco fa, e mi è sembrato che avesse gradito il panorama, dall'espressione che ha fatto. Quanto a Henrietta… beh, lei l'ho cresciuta io, ci è abituata. Ti va una tazza di tè? L'ho appena fatto."

Lo sguardo di Peter si rabbuiò, ricordandosi improvvisamente che sua figlia aveva passato gli ultimi venti anni lontana dalla sua famiglia, cresciuta da quell'uomo. Nonostante fosse grato a quello sconosciuto per averla protetta, non poteva non pensare che non aveva potuto assistere alle tappe più importanti della crescita della sua bambina. Jack notò quello sguardo e gli mise davanti una tazza di tè fumante.

"Le mancavate molto, tu e sua madre." disse.

"E' stata una decisione sofferta… ci siamo separati a New York. Etta e Olivia sono dovute scappare, mentre noi attivavamo il Protocollo Ambra su noi stessi." spiegò Peter, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla tazza.

"Tu e Olivia l'avete protetta." lo rassicurò il Capitano "L'hanno fatto anche Rose, John e i tuoi amici Lincoln e la Rossa. Io ho solo continuato l'opera. Siete delle persone speciali, oltre che i suoi genitori, e lei lo sa bene."

"Non c'è nulla di speciale in me." obiettò Bishop.

Cosa c'è di male nell'esserlo? Voi siete una leggenda nella Resistenza Nativa, e anche se non lo ammetteranno mai, gli Osservatori vi temono. Questo vi rende speciali." disse Jack.

"Io non ho nulla di speciale." ripetè l'altro.

Il Capitano rise e sorseggiò la sua tazza di tè.

"Adesso capisco da chi ha preso la sua cocciutaggine, la piccoletta. Amico, se c'è qualcuno che sa riconoscere persone speciali, quando le vede, quello sono io." Peter lo guardò interrogativo, così Jack si affrettò a spiegarsi "Peter, il Dottore, anni fa, mi ha soprannominato 'l'uomo impossibile'. E c'è un motivo se l'ha fatto: io sono gay, sono un soldato, sono nato nel futuro e non posso morire. Io questo lo chiamo essere speciali, e l'ho insegnato a tua figlia."

L'uomo lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Sei nato nel futuro?" domandò. Jack annuì.

"51° secolo." spiegò "Sono nato in uno dei tanti pianeti che un giorno verranno colonizzati dagli umani. Ma ora vivo qui, la Terra è la mia casa. Anche se dopo la morte dei miei amici non avevo più uno scopo per vivere, sono andato avanti. Quando Henrietta è entrata nella mia vita ho ripreso a vivere davvero, avevo trovato di nuovo un motivo per continuare, senza contare che alcuni suoi atteggiamenti mi ricordavano il Dottore, e questo per me è stato un ulteriore incoraggiamento. Mi ha mantenuto viva un po' di speranza, dentro di me." restò per qualche minuto in silenzio, raccolto nei suoi pensieri, poi tornò a parlare "Conosco il Dottore da decenni, ma non mi aveva mai detto che aveva una famiglia, qui sulla Terra."

"Non era un'informazione che fosse necessario farti sapere, Capitano." disse il Dottore, alle loro spalle, prendendo dal frigo un pasticcino alla banana.

"Ma c'è qualcuno che dorme ancora, qui dentro?" chiese Peter, fissando l'alieno.

"Oh, sì." Confermò il Dottore, sorridendo "Tuo padre ronfa come una motosega da almeno due ore, mentre Etta dorme come un angelo. Mi ricorda sua madre quando era bambina."

"Sua madre?" chiese Jack "Conoscevi Olivia da bambina?"

"Certo, Jack. Ero presente quando è stata concepita." rispose l'altro, mangiando il suo dolce.

"Concepita? Dottore, avrei potuto dire tutto di te, ma non che fossi un guardone!" esclamò Harkness.

"Non è un guardone, Jack." lo zittì Peter "E' mio suocero."

"Che… che cosa?" balbettò Jack.

Il Dottore si avvicinò, fermandosi di fronte a Peter e guardandolo negli occhi, e alla fine sorrise orgoglioso.

"Quando lo hai capito, ragazzo?" domandò.

"Avevo qualche sospetto già quando sei arrivato al nascondiglio nella metropolitana. La conferma l'ho avuta quando hai aggredito Walter, dopo che hai saputo degli esperimenti col Cortexiphan." spiegò Bishop.

Il Dottore sorrise di nuovo e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Sei davvero intelligente, Peter. Sono contento che Olivia si sia legata a te." si complimentò, poi guardò Jack "Jack, tu sei quello che, al momento, conosce meglio i posti dove si sono fatti ambrare Olivia e gli altri. Per poterli liberare dobbiamo cominciare da quello meno sorvegliato."

"Mh…" ci pensò su il Capitano "Harvard è la più sorvegliata. Escluderei anche New York, si aspettano che qualcuno vada a liberare Simon. Direi che la villa al Lago Reiden, dove ci sono Rose e gli altri, sia la meno pericolosa."

"Bene. Allora appena siamo tutti svegli andiamo al Lago Reiden. Ce l'hai ancora il dispositivo di teletrasporto miniaturizzato? Perché con il TARDIS momentaneamente fuori uso dovremo usare mezzi alternativi." ordinò il Signore del Tempo.

Jack annuì, sorridendo orgoglioso.


	9. Chapter 9

Il mattino successivo si riunirono tutti nella cucina del TARDIS per organizzare il da farsi.

Il Dottore stava finendo di riparare gli apparecchi che avrebbero usato per liberare i loro amici dall'Ambra, e nel frattempo mangiava una banana; Peter camminava per la stanza con una tazza di caffè americano tra le mani, parlando con Astrid e Etta che, su una cartina della zona del Lago Reiden, cercavano un posto sicuro per potersi teletrasportare, come aveva spiegato loro il dottore. Walter mangiava, inserendosi nella conversazione, mentre Jack cucinava per tutti. Di lì a poco sarebbero andati a salvare un'altra squadra della vecchia Divisione Fringe, quella dell'universo alternativo.

Il Dottore si tolse gli occhiali e guardò gli altri, mettendosi in tasca il cacciavite sonico.

"Questo è a posto." informò "Jack, dammi il teletrasporto, voglio dargli un'occhiata e apportare qualche modifica. Non voglio problemi, senza contare che dovrà trasportare molto più di due o tre persone in un solo viaggio, e non so se può farcela."

Il Capitano si tolse l'orologio e lo lanciò all'alieno, che lo prese al volo e si mise al lavoro, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali. Jack si avvicinò al tavolo e sparecchiò, sorridendo sornione alle due donne e facendo l'occhiolino a Peter, che sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Jack, piantala di provarci con mio genero! Non sei il suo tipo." lo ammonì il Dottore, che si alzò e gli restituì il dispositivo "Bene. Possiamo andare."

"Un momento!" lo fermò Peter " Ci servono delle armi. Non c'è un'armeria dentro questo affare?"

"Il Dottore non usa armi." spiegò il Capitano, indossando il suo lungo cappotto militare della Seconda Guerra Mondiale e allacciandosi l'orologio al polso "Ora aggrappatevi tutti a me, vi porto al Lago Reiden."

Gli altri eseguirono e Jack attivò il teletrasporto; pochi istanti dopo si trovarono in mezzo agli alberi, a pochi passi dal lago.

Peter scosse la testa, disorientato, e si passò le dita sugli occhi, cercando di riacquistare un po' di lucidità; si guardò intorno, erano tutti nelle sue stesse condizioni, tranne il Dottore e il Capitano.

"Scusate, le vertigini sono un effetto collaterale del teletrasporto, ma dopo un po' ci si abitua." disse quest'ultimo, guardandosi intorno "Ora andiamo a prendere gli altri."

Si incamminò con passo sicuro verso una vecchia villetta disabitata. Peter la riconobbe: era la vecchia casa di suo padre.

Arrivati alla porta il Dottore afferrò il cacciavite sonico e fece saltare la serratura. Peter spinse la porta ed entrò per primo. Era ancora tutto come era stato lasciato 20 anni prima, quando ci portava la famiglia in vacanza, con la differenza che ora, al centro del salone d'ingresso, c'era un piccolo cumulo d'ambra in cui erano intrappolate quattro persone.

Il Dottore si avvicinò e fissò le quattro figure, immobili come insetti preistorici nell'antica resina solidificata. Due erano la sua metacrisi umana e Rose Tyler, la sua vecchia compagna di viaggio. Non erano cambiati molto dall'ultima volta che li aveva visti, in fondo per loro erano passati cinque o sei anni da quando li aveva lasciati a vivere le loro vite nell'altro universo, fino al momento in cui avevano preso quella drammatica decisione. Notò anche che il suo clone aveva adottato un look più militare, nell'abbigliamento, pur mantenendo costanti le All Stars Converse.

Erano uno di fronte all'altra, molto vicini, la mano destra di Rose era ferma in una carezza congelata, tra i capelli del suo compagno, mentre la sinistra teneva quella di lui, poggiata delicatamente sul suo pancione. Si guardavano negli occhi, bloccati in un eterno conflitto tra amore, disperazione e speranza.

Spostò l'attenzione sull'altra coppia. Il doppio di sua figlia aveva i capelli rossi e indossava una larga felpa, un paio di jeans e degli stivaletti neri, mentre l'altro uomo, Lincoln Lee, indossava un paio di occhiali, una maglia scura con scollo a V sotto una giacca da motociclista, un paio di pantaloni scuri e degli anfibi. La rossa teneva la testa bassa, una guancia poggiata sul petto di Lincoln, che le cingeva le spalle con un braccio, mentre l'altra mano le sfiorava il viso, la testa china su quella di lei e le labbra poggiate sui capelli, vicino alla fronte.

"Non possiamo tirarli fuori uno alla volta." osservò "sono troppo vicini. Dobbiamo estrarli a coppie."

Fissò il dispositivo di rigasificazione dell'Ambra ai piedi di Lincoln e Olivia e gli diede energia, mentre Jack puntava la pistola ultrasonica e Peter e Etta si mettevano in posizione per fare le iniezioni non appena i due fossero stati espulsi dall'Ambra.

"Al mio via spara, Capitano." ordinò, alzando tutte le leve del pannello di controllo "Ora!"

Jack sparò. I due vennero espulsi dall'Ambra e presi al volo da Henrietta e Peter, che gli fecero subito l'iniezione.

Tossendo si guardarono intorno; Walter si chinò su di loro, tenendoli a terra.

"State giù e respirate profondamente." consigliò.

"Signor Segretario…" sussurrò Olivia, annaspando. Walter sorrise e si alzò.

"Mi dispiace, mia cara. Non sono lui, sono il dottor Bishop."

"Walter…" sussurrò l'altro "ci avete trovati…"

"Già." confermò Peter "State ancora giù."

Il Dottore si avvicinò con le mani in tasca e li guardò.

"John… ti hanno già tirato fuori?" domandò Lincoln "Come sta Rose?"

"Non sono John. Sono il Dottore." lo corresse l'altro "John e Rose sono ancora intrappolati nell'Ambra. Prima di liberarli ho bisogno di sapere una cosa, per poterli estrarre in sicurezza." i due annuirono e il Dottore continuò "Il bambino di Rose. Quanto manca alla sua nascita?"

Olivia si tirò su, massaggiandosi il viso.

"Mancava un mese… me lo ricordo, erano al settimo cielo, quando lo hanno scoperto." riferì.

"Me lo ricordo bene anche io…" confermò Lincoln "Big Ben non parlava d'altro."

"Piantala di prenderlo in giro, Linc!" lo ammonì la rossa.

"Scusa Liv, ma è inglese. Mi viene naturale prenderlo in giro." si scusò l'altro.

Il Dottore annuì e guardò Etta.

"Henrietta, prendi il mio posto. Questa estrazione è delicata, mi occupo io di rimetterli in sesto."

La ragazza annuì e prese l'apparecchio, posizionandolo ai piedi dell'altra coppia.

"Quando vuoi tu, nonno." rispose.

Il Dottore sorrise e guardò gli altri. Erano anni che qualcuno non lo chiamava così, aveva cambiato aspetto parecchie volte da allora; aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva. Si mise in posizione e tenne ben salda la penna con la dose da iniettare ai due estratti dall'Ambra.

"Ora!" ordinò. Etta attivò il dispositivo e Jack sparò, spingendo fuori i due.

Il Dottore prese al volo Rose e le fece l'iniezione, quindi la fece stendere accanto al suo compagno, che tossiva cercando di respirare normalmente, e le controllò i parametri vitali con il suo cacciavite sonico.

Rose lo fissò, cercando di parlare.

"Non ti sforzare, Rose." le consigliò "Sono il Dottore, ti ricordi di me? Vi abbiamo tirati fuori dall'Ambra, state tutti bene, anche il tuo bambino. Ma ora ho bisogno che stai ancora stesa, dobbiamo teletrasportarci nel TARDIS, sarà destabilizzante."

Lei annuì e guardò il suo compagno, che si era già ripreso e ora le teneva la mano, carezzandole la fronte, premuroso. Il Dottore si girò verso Jack, che si avvicinò al gruppo e teletrasportò tutti dentro il TARDIS.

"Spero che non lo useremo più, il teletrasporto." si lamentò Peter.

"Quante storie per un po' di vertigini…" rispose l'alieno, aiutando il suo clone ad alzarsi "Ti trovo bene." gli disse "Un po' invecchiato, ma ti trovo bene."

"Tu, invece, non sei invecchiato affatto." rispose l'altro, abbracciandolo come un vecchio amico "Sapevo che saresti ricomparso, prima o poi!" esclamò "Tu arrivi sempre, quando ci sono guai in vista."

"John…" lo chiamò Rose. L'uomo si precipitò da lei, si stava carezzando la pancia.

"Dimmi tutto, piccola." la incoraggiò.

"Il bambino… il bambino si muove…" gli disse, sorridendo. Lui sorrise e la abbracciò.

Il Dottore decise di lasciarli soli e si avvicinò a Olivia e Lincoln, che avevano appena salutato Astrid e i due Bishop.

"Salve, io sono il Dottore." si presentò "E questo è il mio TARDIS. Siete al sicuro ora."

"Sei il doppio di John?" chiese la rossa.

"No." Negò John, stringendo la compagna "Io sono il suo clone. Lui non è umano, io sì. Sono stato creato da una sua mano, e posseggo tutti i suoi ricordi fino al momento della mia creazione, avvenuta sei anni prima che ci ambrassimo."

"La quale è avvenuta circa venti anni fa." concluse Jack, avvicinandosi.

"Jack! Sei ancora vivo!" esclamò Lincoln.

"Ci vuole ben altro per uccidermi. Ora sono tutto per te, bel fustacchione." rispose il Capitano, poggiandogli una mano sul fondoschiena, ma Olivia gliela tolse, storcendogli le dita.

"Prova a toccarlo di nuovo e trovo il modo di farti fuori definitivamente." lo minacciò la donna.

Il Dottore rise e si rivolse a Jack, che si stava massaggiando la mano dolorante.

"Rassegnati, è l'alter di mia figlia!"


	10. Chapter 10

Era notte fonda.

Nel TARDIS il silenzio era talmente intenso che quasi si sentivano i respiri di tutti i suoi componenti, nonostante fossero sparsi in varie stanze.

Peter non riusciva a dormire, troppi pensieri affollavano la sua mente; poche ore prima avevano estratto dall'Ambra i quattro componenti rimasti della Divisione Fringe alternativa, diventati anch'essi membri della Resistenza, dopo l'invasione degli Osservatori. Due di loro non li conosceva, e gli altri due non li vedeva da quando aveva chiuso il ponte, mesi prima della nascita di sua figlia.

Avrebbe voluto andare subito a recuperare anche Olivia ad Harvard, ma il Dottore era stato intransigente: nonostante anche lui volesse riabbracciare la figlia perduta, bisognava pianificare tutto alla perfezione; per quanto anche a lui piacesse agire d'istinto, quello non era il momento, troppe vite dipendevano dalle loro azioni.

Più conosceva quello strambo individuo in completo, cravatta e scarpe da tennis, più vedeva somiglianze con Olivia: cocciuto, riflessivo in certi momenti, impetuoso in altri, ma che sapeva dimostrare compassione, rispetto e affetto nei momenti giusti. Non c'erano dubbi che lui e Olivia fossero parenti.

Preso dai suoi pensieri era andato in cucina, aveva aperto tutte le ante e aveva trovato una bottiglia di whisky. Prese un bicchiere e si sedette al tavolo, versandosi da bere.

Stava sorseggiando il suo drink in silenzio, quando Lincoln si affacciò alla porta, con l'aria di essersi perso nei corridoi del TARDIS. Indossava ancora gli abiti che aveva quando lo avevano estratto dall'Ambra, e per Peter era strano vederlo così: l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto indossava ancora quel completo giacca e cravatta che lo faceva sembrare un contabile nerd.

"Oh… ciao, Peter. Credo di essermi perso." spiegò Lincoln, entrando in cucina.

"Questo posto è un labirinto." Disse Peter, prendendo un altro bicchiere e offrendogli il whisky "Ci vuole un po' ad orientarsi."

Lincoln annuì e si sedette al tavolo, prendendo il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto.

"E' un po' che non ci si vede." disse.

"Già." confermò Peter "L'ultima volta è stata quando ho chiuso il ponte."

"Sono successe un sacco di cose da allora." continuò l'altro "Molte cose sono cambiate."

"Lo vedo." sospirò Bishop, fissando la mano sinistra dell'amico, su cui spiccava una piccola fede d'oro lucente. Lincoln seguì lo sguardo e si fissò la mano.

"Ah, sì. Sono sposato." confermò "Anche se è stato un lungo corteggiamento."

"Sono contento per te." disse Peter, sorridendo "Avete dei figli?"

Lincoln scosse la testa.

"Non abbiamo fatto in tempo." spiegò "Olivia ne avrebbe voluti, ma poi sono arrivati gli Osservatori…"

"Per noi, invece, è stato il contrario. Abbiamo avuto Henrietta, ma non abbiamo fatto in tempo a sposarci." confessò, svuotando il bicchiere in un sorso "Raccontami cosa è successo da voi dopo che ho chiuso il ponte."

"Beh, non c'è molto da dire. Sono rimasto alla Divisione Fringe come ufficiale in campo. Facevo squadra con Olivia, quindi mi sono subito inserito. Dopo qualche mese, il Segretario Bishop ha deciso di contattare la Gran Bretagna e di firmare un accordo di collaborazione tra noi e la loro Agenzia Torchwood. Così da noi sono arrivati gli agenti inglesi, e alla nostra squadra si sono aggiunti Rose Tyler, tra le altre cose figlia del capo di Torchwood, e John Smith, un esperto di tecnologie aliene." Raccontò, sorseggiando il whisky.

"John Smith ha detto di essere il clone del Dottore e di possedere i suoi stessi ricordi." riferì Peter.

"Chi è questo Dottore? Come fa a sapere così tante cose sugli alieni?" chiese Lincoln.

"E' un alieno egli stesso, un Signore del Tempo. Ed è anche il padre di Olive." disse "Continua a raccontare…"

Lincoln annuì e fece un respiro profondo.

"Sì, dunque… abbiamo collaborato fino al 2015, quando c'è stata l'invasione e l'unione degli universi. Me lo ricordo bene quando è successo, perché eravamo appena tornati dalla luna di miele. Avevamo ancora qualche giorno, ma ci hanno chiamati d'urgenza alla base. Gli Osservatori avevano preso il controllo, così la nostra squadra ha tentato di contrastarli, e siamo entrati in clandestinità." chiuse gli occhi e fece un altro respiro profondo, raccogliendo le idee "Tramite degli informatori abbiamo saputo che anche voi stavate combattendo, così ho proposto di venirvi a cercare."

"Quindi siete venuti ad Harvard." completò Peter.

L'altro annuì e riprese a parlare.

"Lì abbiamo trovato Olivia e Henrietta. Ci ha detto che vi eravate dovuti separare per poter proteggere la bambina. Aveva perso le speranze anche lei, e aveva deciso di farsi ambrare perché non la trovassero. Ci ha affidato vostra figlia; l'abbiamo tenuta con noi, proteggendola. Ma era dura, eravamo ricercati, e stavamo pianificando di spostarci da Harvard, quando Jack ci ha trovati e si è unito al gruppo. Subito dopo ci siamo trasferiti alla vostra casa sul Lago Reiden, ma ci stavano trovando…"

"Così avete affidato Etta a Jack e avete attivato il Protocollo Ambra."

Lincoln annuì di nuovo, finì di bere il suo whisky e se ne versò dell'altro.

"Dimmi una cosa. Come hai conquistato Olivia?" chiese Peter. Doveva allentare la tensione, e aveva deciso di cambiare argomento.

L'altro sorrise, riportando alla mente vecchi ricordi felici.

"A dire la verità non so bene se io ho conquistato lei, o lei me. Te l'ho detto, è stato un lungo corteggiamento… a dire la verità, non so neanche se c'è stato un vero corteggiamento. Io avevo preso il posto del suo collega morto, ricordi? Poi sono rimasto con loro." raccontò "Spesso siamo usciti la sera, come amici, lei mi raccontava di lui… io la lasciavo parlare, ne aveva bisogno…"

"Capisco. Non deve essere stato semplice." Commentò Peter. Lincoln annuì.

"Però stando a contatto con lei sono cambiato, ho ritrovato me stesso, un posto che potevo chiamare davvero casa." fece una pausa e si indicò i vestiti "Questo sono io, adesso. Prima mi mancava qualcosa…"

Fece di nuovo silenzio, sorseggiando il whisky. Nel corridoio sentirono qualcuno camminare verso la cucina. Entrambi gli uomini si voltarono verso la porta quando apparve Olivia.

Lincoln le sorrise, guardandola; gli occhi dell'uomo si erano illuminati non appena lei aveva fatto la sua comparsa.

"Come mai sei già in piedi? Non riesci a dormire, tesoro?" chiese Lincoln. Peter notò un quasi impercettibile cambio di tonalità: la sua voce era più bassa, tranquilla e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. Era un tono che conosceva bene, perché lo aveva usato molte volte con la sua Olivia. Era la voce di un uomo innamorato.

La donna si avvicinò sorridendo.

"Non eri a letto, così sono venuta a cercarti, Tyrone." spiegò, con voce dolce, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

"Colpa mia." si scusò Peter "L'ho trattenuto qui per fare due chiacchiere."

"Oh… e di cosa avete parlato?" domandò lei, aprendo il frigo in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Trovò una fetta di tiramisù, la prese e la posò sul tavolo. Lincoln tirò indietro la propria sedia e lei si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, rivolta verso il tavolo, guardando Peter e assaggiando il dolce.

"Niente di ché, piccola, solo dei vecchi tempi." rispose il marito, tirandole indietro i capelli con un gesto automatico della mano e afferrandole delicatamente quella che teneva il cucchiaino, per assaggiare anche lui il dolce.

Peter osservava in silenzio la coppia. La Rossa non era la sua Olivia, ma gli faceva comunque male vederla in atteggiamenti così intimi con il suo migliore amico. Fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse la sua compagna, di quanto gli mancassero quei piccoli gesti automatici che facevano di loro due un'unica entità. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse la semplice vita famigliare.

Si alzò e lavò il suo bicchiere, poi tornò al tavolo.

"E' meglio se torno a dormire." Annunciò, stringendo la mano di Lincoln e baciando la fronte di Olivia.

Lei gli sorrise, mentre lui andava verso la porta.

"Peter?" lo chiamò. L'uomo si fermò, voltandosi di nuovo, e lei riprese a parlare "Non smettere mai di guardare il cielo. Prima o poi finirà di piovere."

Peter annuì e uscì quasi di corsa, sparendo nel corridoio.

Nel frattempo, nella sala comandi del TARDIS, il Dottore fissava lo schermo del computer di bordo, su cui scorrevano delle vecchie foto.

Rose entrò, fermandosi accanto a lui. guardò lo schermo, occupato da una grossa foto, probabilmente degli anni 70, rappresentante un uomo e una donna, il giorno del loro matrimonio.

"Io questa donna la conosco!" esclamò "Cioè… quando l'ho conosciuta io era molto più anziana, ma… questa è la madre di Olivia!"

Il Dottore si voltò verso di lei, guardandola. Fu sorpreso di notare che, nonostante gli anni trascorsi e la gravidanza, l'espressività dei suoi occhi fosse sempre la stessa della Rose che aveva viaggiato con lui per due anni.

"John non ti ha mai detto nulla?" domandò.

"Solo che conoscevi l'altra Marilyn, secoli fa. Ma non mi ha mai detto altro. Su questo argomento è sempre stato molto riservato."

L'alieno sospirò e annuì, indicando l'uomo nella foto.

"Questo è Jacob Dunham, il nonno di Henrietta."

Rose si sedette e fissò l'immagine.

"Sembrano molto felici." Commentò.

"Lo eravamo. Era il 21 marzo 1977, il giorno del nostro matrimonio." confessò il Dottore.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò, sorpresa.

"Ma… Dottore, non mi hai mai detto nulla."

"Non ti ho detto molte cose. Non c'era bisogno che tu sapessi." rispose l'uomo, guardando un punto lontano di fronte a sé.

"Eri… diverso." commentò la giovane, guardando la foto.

"Mi sono rigenerato nove volte da allora."

"Perché l'hai lasciata, se eravate felici? Non la amavi?"

"Certo che la amavo, come amavo le mie figlie. Marilyn è la donna che ho amato di più al mondo, dopo te e Sarah Jane." disse, quasi senza prendere fiato.

"Allora perché le hai abbandonate?" insistette Rose.

"Prima di tutto, ero ricercato. Avevo rubato il TARDIS e sono scappato, per i Signori del Tempo ero un ladro e un traditore." rispose, finalmente, quindi si girò per guardarla negli occhi "E secondo, ti ricordi cosa ti dissi una volta? Lei, o tu, o chiunque altro, potete passare la vostra vita con me, ma io non potrei mai fare lo stesso. Io non muoio, mi rigenero. Non credere che sia stato facile… non è mai facile."

Rose lo fissò, senza sapere che dire. Il Dottore sostenne il suo sguardo, serio, per poi cambiare improvvisamente espressione, sorridendo orgoglioso.

"Ma guardati, Rose Tyler! Ti ho lasciato che eri solo una ragazzina, e ti ritrovo giovane donna e futura madre!" esclamò.

"Futura madre in un mondo in frantumi…" completò lei, abbassando lo sguardo e sfiorandosi la pancia "Quando è iniziato tutto, è stata la prima volta che ho visto John tentennare." continuò "Lui era sempre stato l'esperto, sicuro di sé, per questo lo amo, ma quando sono arrivati gli Osservatori e hanno compiuto quel massacro…" si asciugò una lacrima "non sapeva più che fare, le sue sicurezze erano state infrante. Abbiamo combattuto, ma poi io sono rimasta incinta…" si fermò, presa da un'improvvisa crisi di pianto "Dottore, io non voglio che mio figlio cresca in un mondo dominato dagli Osservatori…" concluse "in molti hanno perso la speranza, ormai."

Il Dottore la strinse, cercando di farla calmare.

"C'è sempre una speranza, Rose. Ora sono qui io, vi aiuterò."

Rose non rispose, continuando a piangere disperata. John era entrato e li guardava a distanza; il Dottore lo guardò e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

"Portala in camera e falla calmare." disse "Non lasciarla sola per nessun motivo, lei ha bisogno di te." Gli consigliò.


End file.
